The Hunters
The Hunters are a group of brave men and women who fight against the creatures and servants of the darkness. They are currently stationed in Duskwood. You can contact them and they will help you, which hey earn their money from bounties after beasts. Backstory The Hunters were founded six years ago, by the human Alexander Cyver Crane. Alexander himself was hunting those creatures, but alone, he could never succeed, he thought. This was the moment, where the Hunters were born. One of their first members was a man called Krai, a human that was living in the woods of Duskwood for many, many years. Krai was not that experienced in combat, but his mind seemed to be sharper than his weapon. Krai often stopped Alexander when he was about to do something stupid. And so the Hunters began to rise. After some time their group began to grow, sadly to shrink after a time. Alltogether they were about five members. Sadly they lost one of their fellows in Ironforge. The Hunters take every man and woman with a brave heart, ready to face the darkness and follow their leader into battle. Present 'Darkshire in Danger' The group recently encountered a Hulking Horror in the Tranquil Garden Cemetery. It seemed to be impossible that a beast like that appeared in Duskwood. They managed to kill the monstrosity, but where it comes from, appears to stay a mystery. But few days after they slayed the Hulking Horror, Cayne and Krai went on a mission again. They received a message that something strange was going on next to Raven Hill. Arrived at the Stead, they encountered several, restless ghosts. But instead of killing them, the exit got covered by Ice and a unknown Voice spoke to them. The voice appeared to be powerful and played mindgames with the two men. They nearly executed each other. Gladly, Cayne channeled holy powers soon enough and the unholy beeing dissapeared. They arrived back in Darkshire, reporting Alexander what happened. At the same time they've got a new member in their organisation. A worgen called Braonus. Alexander never liked him that much. Braonus wanted to prove himself to the group. In a foolish action, he ran back to the Stead, in order to stop the person that causes that much damage. Krai and Alexander soon realised that Braonus was about to run into doom, so they followed him. Both arrived, gladly Braonus was alright...at the moment. The three walked upstairs. And soon they heard the voice again, but it sounded different this time, like he was using a pon to talk. As Braonus walked into a room, the door suddenly closed. Krai and Alexander attempted to open the door, without succeeding. They weren't able to hear what was going on in there, neither to help Braonus. The voice was talking to Braonus, and slowly started to turn him insane. From this moment it was sure, that is wasn't a normal Necromancer. He sent a dark soul into Braonus, in order to possess him and control him. The soul itself, was a servant. Soon the door opened. Braonus seemed to be alright. The three left the spot and returned to Darkshire. But soon Alexander and Krai saw that soemthing was wrong with Braonus, he was different. Especially as he grabbed Krai's Head and slammed it against a Wall, while they were talking. Curious about him they tried to talk to him, and then Braonus attacked them. He nearly killed Krai, if there weren't Krai's plated armor. Alexander managed to knock Braonus out. While Alexander brough him to a safe spot, Krai looked for Cayne. Together, the three exorcized the dark soul out of Braonus body. A few days past, as braonus was able to stand up again. Some day, they got a new member. A warrior called Cayton. A tall and strong man with a lot of potential. Alexander, Braonus and Cayton, decided to end the terror that the vile Wizard caused. There was only one place, that was fitting to a wizard with such necrotic abbilites. The Raven Hill Cemeteries Crypt. Together they went there, to face the vile wizard. It was a terrible fight. The wizard, soon turned out as a undead-looking human called Harkon, was able to send one of his minions, to knock Alexander out and bring the poor man to him. After some talking to the two remaining men, he offered a deal. One life, for Alexanders. Braonus offered his life, and Alexander appeared again, badly injured. Cayton took Alex and brough him back to Darkshire. Harkon appeared behind Braonus. But Braonus, was sure he would win. As harkon and Braonus fought, Braonus used an old amulett, an amulett that was given to each other in his family, for egernations. An amulett with the pwoer to burn the mana of the enemy, when channeled. The amueltt would destroy if it's used. Within the battle, Braonus managed to use the amulett and weakened Harkon badly. But soon, he knew it wouldn't change soemthing. The Necromancer, soon was identified to use the abbilities of an Warlock too. Within his staff, he collected the souls of those that he killed before. He used the souls as a second resource. Braonus was weakened badly, the amulett seemed to drain his own power. Harkon used this advantage and began to channel shadows into his staff. He shot a salve of six shadow spears at Braonus. The spears pierced him, and killed the Worgen. Cayton arrived, shocked about losing his fellow. But instead of killing Cayton, Harkon gave him Braonus' body and sent him away. He shall serve as a message and example to all those who dare to oppose Harkon. But instead of giving up, Alexander wanted Harkon's Head even more. Alexander left Darkshire and walked into the woods. There he transformed and took the armor he bought for his worgen form with. He was on his way to a suicide mission. But one of the new members, a High Elf called Zarreadra and Krai went after him. They stopped him before doing it on his own and came with him. On their way, they encountered a Death Knight. Kaden was his name. They never prefered to work together with the undead, but they were in need for every help that they can get. Together they tracked Harkon, and found him on the top of Karazhan. It turned out that he was about to summon his master, back to Azeroth, a dreadlord called Balthrakas. The three fought agaisnt Harkon in a terrible long fight, but in the end, they finally managed to kill Harkon and interrupt the summoning. Alexander was wounded and brough back to Darkshire. The Necromancer in Duskwood was dead. Members The Hunters has about four member currently. Here's a list with notable members of the Hunters. 'Alexander C. Crane' Status: Alive Location: Duskwood, Darkshire Rank: Leader of the Hunters He is the current leader of the Hunters. Recently he dissapeared for a few days, after he transformed into a Worgen. He returned after a few days, sane again. Now he's ready to face the darkness again. 'Krai, the Self-Forgotten' Status: Alive Location: Outland, Terrokar Rank: Alex' Partner/Second Leader Was one of the first members of the group. He is Alex' right hand, partner and the Co-Leader of the organisation. He's not the best in combat, but a brilliant strategist. He was the leader as Alex dissapeared, now he got his old position back. He is extremly loyal. 'Alerus of the Draenei' Status: Dead Location: Buried in Dun Morogh Rank: None, Newcomer (former) The group met Alerus in the Cathedral district of Stormwind. He was asking them out about their tabards and wanted to join. They were accpting, not thinking or asking about his combat skills. Later. on a bounty hunt with Alex, he got killed by the Wendigo "Frostgrowl". Alex surivived, badly injured. They buried Alerus in the valley where he died. 'Watson Doyle' Status: Left the Hunters Location: Kalimdor, Unknown Rank: None, Warrior (former) On their way back to Darkshire, after the disaster in Dun Morogh, they met the human detective Watson Doyle. He asked to join and they accepted. Soon it turned out that he was extremly smart. He helps the group mostly with research after the special creatures and getting jobs. Currently they haven't seen him for a few days. Left the hunters for unknown reasons and buisness in Kalimdor. 'Borealis Ironsmite' Status: Alive Location: Duskwood, Darkshire Rank: Hunter One day in Goldshire the group of Watson and Alex met the Draenei Paladin Borealis. It seemed that Alex was a walking advise because of his Tabard. Borealis was asking him out about his organisation. He wanted to join the Hunters. So he became a member of them. He helped them to defeat the Hulking Horror in Duskwood a few days later and became a respected member of them. 'Braonus' Status: Dead Location: Buried in Duskwood Rank: Warior Braonus heard the rumors of the Hunters and asked Alexander if could join. Because Braonus was Gilnean, Alexander never trusted him, especially because of the fact that Braonus was a worgen. Although he became a part of the organisation. Sadly he got killed a few days later, as the Hunters were hunting a Necromancer. 'Cayne' Status: Alive Location: Outland, Terrokar Rank: Hunter Cayne is a Human Paladin. Alexander encountered him in the Scarlet Raven Tavern in Darkshire. Caye was interested in the Tabard and asked Alexander what organisation he belongs to. Alexander explained him everything Cayne wanted to know and ofered him to join. Cayne accepted and became a part of the Hunters. 'Jeden Silveheart' Status: Alive ( Alex is curious about that ) Location: Outland, Terrokar Rank: Warrior Jeden went to Duskwood, to join the Hunters. He heard the rumors and read the letters about the organisation and was fascianted about it. He asked Krai, their second leader, if he could join them. Krai accepted. Alexander thinks it was a follish action, but although he accepted and respected Krai's desicion. 'Caric Fletcher' Status: Alive Location: Outland, Terrokar Rank: Warrior Caric is imaginatble as a mercenary. Krai thinks he got no honor. Both argue all the time, over and over again. Caric joined the Hunters to afford money from the bounties that they earn. Although he is arrogant, he is extremly skilled in handling a crossbow adn got a lot of knowledge about predatory creatures. Ranks The rank, shows you the level of respect in the group. The higher the rank, the higher the respect and the reward. At the moment, there are six existing ranks in the organisation. '1. The Leader' Well, the title tells us everything. This rank is taken by Alexander Cyver Crane, the current leader of the group. '2. Second Leader' This rank is taken by Krai, the Self-Forgotten. The second leader is the right hand and partner of the leader. He got the task to watch over the group aswell as the leader does. He aids and follows the leader in every battle, and becomes the leader if the old leader dissapears or dies. '3. Nighthunter' Nighthunters are the most skilled members of the group. They proved that they are worthy enough to earn this rank. They get a large reward for group taks and bouties, and can keep their self-earned money for themselves. It's often asked after their opinion and they are allowed to be the mentor of a member under their rank. They can take part in the group hunt aswell. He's/She's allowed to recruit. '4.Hunter' Hunters are the more respected ones. They get a middle reward for their work and can accept taks for the group aswell. They still need to share their rewards with the group. They are allowed to take a partner, mostly a Newcomer, Warrior or at the same rank. They can take part in the group hunt, when the Newcomer must prove himself/herself. He's/She's allowed to recruit. '5.Warrior' Warriors are Newcomers, that proved themself in a group hunt. They are allowed to accpet tasks on their own, but they have to share the money with the group. They get a small reward for group tasks and bounties. They are allowed to take tasks for the whole group. '6. Newblood' Newbloods are members of the organisation, that recently joined them. Every Newblood needs to prove himself, so that he's worthy to rise into the rank of an Warrior. Newbloods don't get any reward for bounties and are not allowed to take tasks for the group. Bounties Every member of the group, Newcomers out of question, has the duty to get bounties for the organisation, so that they are able to earn money for weapons, repairs and so on. They don't hunt humans or anything else, they only accept bounties on creatures. Every group bounty will be shared with the members of the group. while the leader and his partner get the largest part of the reward, gets the Nighthunter a little bit lesser than the leaders and so on. Before accepting a bounty, has the member the duty to show it to the leader or the second leader. The group hunt The group hunt is basicly nothing else as a standard bounty hunt. The only difference is that a Newcomer, chosen by the leader and hs partner, follows them. They must face the beast, and if the Newcomer proves himself/herself in combat against one such creature of the darkness, he's/she's accepted and welcome as a Warrior. Note that it's -not- possible for a Newcomer to rise in his/her rank, until he/she proved himself/herself in the group hunt. Recruiting The organisation recruits their members in person, not with any flyers or something else. The last members got attracted by the tabard of the organisation. Every member must wear it when they pass a town or are on a mission. The best place for encounter them, is going to Darkshire. the most part of their members stay there. Other information In the past, they hunted Worgen. Now they avoid it if they can, because Alexander transformed into one. They still hunt the dangerous ones, like feral worgen et cetera. Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:Worgen Category:Duskwood Category:Darkshire Category:Guild